


Si tu étais là

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Feelings, Love, M/M, New York City, POV First Person, POV Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Romantic Justin Taylor, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Dans la nuit de New York, Justin s'accoude à son petit balcon et se laisse hypnotiser par les mouvements des phares.Il a froid. Il est seul. Brian lui manque.





	Si tu étais là

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermystic/gifts).



> On dirait bien que c'est mon premier vrai essai sur Queer as Folk... Spoilers S5.
> 
> Eh bien, il est pour toi, Hermystic, parce que tu mérite une bonne dose d'encouragements pour venir à bout de tes WIPs et autres petits et gros monstres qui fourmillent dans ton esprit ! Faute d'avoir eu le temps de t'en écrire un pour la [Saint Valentin 2019](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180169/175510026/1/Saint-Valentin-2019) du Collectif NoName comme je le voulais, je t'en offre un en retour du tien, pour le White Day correspondant. Une bien jolie tradition, finalement, ce duo de jours. 
> 
> Pour toi, je suis parti trouver Justin et j'ai tenté un petit POV dans un genre un peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Et à vous aussi qui passez par là :)

C’est drôle. Oui, c’est vraiment drôle.

Qu’il est loin, aujourd’hui, le temps où je courais les bars.

Où je levais le premier mec venu et jouais aux petits cons effrontés.

Aujourd’hui, je suis là, à New York, et je regarde passer les lumières en contrebas.

J’aime bien faire ça, le soir. Ça m’occupe. Ça m’hypnotise aussi, un peu.

Et, surtout, ça me vide la tête.

Ça m’empêche d’errer dans l’appartement. De fixer le lit vide et froid.

Je sais ce que tu pourrais dire, Brian. Je le sais, je te connais.

« New York est une opportunité géniale. Tu peux pas la laisser filer. »

C’est vrai. Tu as raison.

Mais à Pittsburgh, il y a autre chose que je ne veux pas laisser filer.

Toi, crétin. Avec ta grande gueule et tes manières de paon stupide.

Tu caches bien ton jeu, hein, Brian.

On le cachait bien tous les deux.

Moi, un petit con effronté en quête de plans culs.

Toi, un grand con encore plus effronté qui les accumulait tout autant.

Quand j’y repense, on s’est bien trouvés, nous deux.

On s’est aimé tout de suite, avec fougue, avec force.

Même s’il nous a fallu longtemps pour comprendre.

Pour reconnaître.

Qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre alternative.

Juste toi et moi.

Ou rien.

L’attentat au Babylone…

C’était épouvantable.

Mais… en même temps…

C’est ça qui nous a ouvert les yeux.

C’est ça qui nous a fait comprendre qu’on ne pouvait pas vivre l’un sans l’autre.

Et puis, tu m’as demandé en mariage. Toi, l’amant libre et sauvage.

Et j’ai dit oui.

Évidemment que j’ai dit oui !

Tu m’as offert le manoir. Ah, ce manoir ! un vrai château !

Tant de pièces dédiées à l’amour, comme tu sais si bien le dire.

Comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Comme tu me manques, mon amour.

Brian…

Que ne donnerais-je pas pour t’avoir ici, avec moi ?

Je te ferais visiter New York. Enfin, ce que j’en ai vu.

Tu viendrais me chercher devant l’école d’art.

On irait flâner à Central Park.

On y prendrait une glace.

On admirerait les arbres.

Je te dessinerais parmi eux. Nu, c’est mieux.

Tu te pavanerais entre les feuilles en riant.

Je rirais aussi et je finirais par te rejoindre.

On tomberait sur l’herbe grasse et on s’embrasserait.

Comme je te connais…

Ah, je souris rien que d’y penser !

Comme je te connais, tu me déshabillerais…

Et on ferait l’amour à même la prairie, cachés entre les ormes.

Brian…

Qu’il serait bon de t’avoir à mes côtés pour affronter New York.

Pittsburgh paraît tellement loin…

Tu sembles tellement loin…

Comme tu me manques, mon amour.

Mon cher Brian, est-ce que toi aussi, tu regardes passer les voitures, ce soir ?

Je joue les romantiques, mais ça me plairait de savoir qu’on voit la même chose.

Car j’ai froid, ce soir. J’ai froid tous les soirs, sans toi pour m’enlacer.

Si seulement ce pouvait être toi, ce grand type sortant du taxi…

Il te ressemble…

Non… C’est toi !

Tu es venu !


End file.
